Light Within the Abyss
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Before she made a contract, what was Alice's life within the Abyss like? One-shot, very slight traces of OzxAlice. Romance is there, not sure what the other genre should be. So...mystery?


_Oh. It's cold. There's no warmth in this place. No light. Nothing. _Her white-gloved hand twitched, as her purple eyes opened. _Eh? A…sound? _A scream rang out through the murky darkness of the Abyss. She felt herself smile oh-so-slightly. _Heh. A poor, unfortunate soul seems to have been killed. I wonder…did they die upon being dragged in to the Abyss, get killed by a lowly Trump or did their Chain turn on them? Or maybe…did they meet my sister?_

Alice the B-Rabbit was lying down on a long table that was strangely floating in the air. Her dark brown hair was splayed out everywhere as she stared blankly up in to the darkness. _When will I be able to leave this place…?_

A shrill giggle filled her head. _You can never leave this place! Alice; my sister; as long as you are within the Abyss; you'll never escape me! So just come and join me at the heart of the Abyss. We can be together again; and Cheshire is here too! We'll have tea parties, and we'll have dances beneath the blood rain! And we can wait for Jack! Isn't that what you want? A place to __**belong**__?_

A sharp pain struck through Alice's head. "Tch. How annoying." She hissed. She jumped down from her place on the table; her white high-heeled boots making a noisy _splash_ and a _clack_ as they hit the ground. Dark water went up to her ankles as she splashed through the water calmly; purple eyes blankly staring ahead. _The human world…that is where I wish to go. I want…to find my memories. Yes. That is what I want. I no longer want to be trapped in this darkness. No more. No more…_

_Alice! Oh Alice! Hurry, hurry, the tea party will start soon! Hurry and join me, twin! Hurry, hurrrrry! Hehe, Cheshire is anxious for you to arrive. Maybe a surprise visitor will come, and we can dance in the blood! Or…maybe…maybe Jack will come! C'mon, Alice!_

"Shut up!" Alice snarled out loud, her hands balling up in to fists. "I'm not staying here! So just leave me alone, Will of Abyss!"

"Ohh, a tantrum from the infamous Bloodstained Black Rabbit?" A low voice crooned from the shadows.

Alice's darting purple gaze slid to where the voice sounded from, and where an eerie aura emanated from. "Kuh. Show yourself!" Alice demanded coldly.

From the shadows; an ugly Chain that had a fat baby head skittered out on eight spindly legs. A gaping mouth with yellow, bloodstained teeth, bulging black eyes with tiny white dots for the pupils and pale green-flecked fleshed. A truly disgusting creature. "What a revolting Chain you are. I'll be happy to kill you." Alice smirked.

"Power…I want the power!" The Chain slavered maliciously. It sped towards her; its legs gliding smoothly through the water.

"Heh. You dare challenge me? I'll splatter you across the Abyss!" Alice laughed; as cold chains reeled out from behind her. They wrapped around the Chain's legs; constricting them so it would fall in to the shallow water. Alice watched with amused purple eyes as the sharpened points of the chains stabbed deeply in to the flesh. An ear-splitting scream filled the air as the Chain exploded; sending globs of stinking flesh everywhere. The chains reeled back behind Alice; where they disappeared. Turning, she continued walking; leaving the ugly scene behind. "So annoying. Know your place, low-class Chain."

* * *

><p>Trudging on, the purple-eyed girl exhaled a long sigh. <em>Where is my freedom? I want…to leave. I want to leave!<em>

Another scream echoed through the Abyss. _Eh? Another person in the Abyss? Lots of people are being dragged in to this hell today. Are they dead? If they weren't, they'd keep on screaming, right? So they must've been killed. How pitiful. I wonder if __**someone**__ will be able to survive; so I can make a Contract. Weaklings…_

Alice glanced up as a rift in the space in front of her glowed with bright light. A tear in the fabric of the Abyss; known as the Way; or a Path. "The Way…has opened…" Alice murmured. A grin spread across her face. "I can leave here to find a Contractor!"

* * *

><p>As Alice returned to the dark dimension, a grin still lit her face. A partner of the Baskervilles had banished her back here; after she had saved a brat from the crimson-cloaked beings. "I'm waiting for you…Oz Vessalius." She smirked.<p>

_Eh, heh, heh, heh, ~ Hey, Alice. You were brought back here by a Baskerville, weren't you? That settles it. ~ You were destined to stay here __**forever**__! So hurry and join me, Alice. Jack will come soon!_

"Shut up, now! Your voice is annoying!" Alice snapped out loud.

Alice looked around. The kid should be arriving soon. She smiled to herself. Soon, she could get out of here permanently. A sudden glitter of gold caught her eye. _Eh?_ The glitter grew bigger; turning in to blast of golden light. Light within the Abyss…that certainly was her freedom! Alice began to run towards the light. _My freedom! _She reached out to touch the ball of light that shone so brightly. However, when her finger made contact with the light, darkness enveloped her. Inky darkness wreathed around her; shutting out everything else. _What?_

"Don't you see? That girl…that girl should never have been born!" The familiar voice of the Will of Abyss shattered through the darkness. "Pick me; not that pitiful Black Rabbit!"

"Alice is important to me." Alice recognized Oz's voice.

"You know nothing about her. She'll end up killing you!" The Will insisted. "All she wants is a place to belong. She'll kill you, definitely!"

"That's right. I don't know a thing about Alice. But what I do know is that right now, I need her. I'll always need Alice. Alice is very important to me. So, goodbye." A loud bang reached her ears, as Oz's voice ripped through the darkness again. "Alice…Alice…Alice…!"

"You'll regret choosing the B-Rabbit over me!" Alyss' voice wailed. The darkness began to fade, and Alice jolted awake to see the worried emerald green eyes of Oz.

"Huh? Oh…I-I guess I fell asleep." Alice mumbled.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you stupid manservant!" Alice snapped. "Get me some meat, Oz!"

Oz chuckled. "Alright, Alice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I do not own Pandora Hearts. ~ I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. ^^ That's all. Bye-bye. ~_


End file.
